


your mouth is poison (your mouth is wine)

by amosanguis



Category: Justified
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Tag: s04e03 Truth and Consequences, M/M, Snake Boyd Crowder, Snakes, Title from a Country Song, it's metavorical, of a sort, vore imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Boyd’s always been the snake under Raylan’s pillow.
Relationships: Boyd Crowder/Raylan Givens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	your mouth is poison (your mouth is wine)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Poison & Wine" by The Civil Wars
> 
> Shout-out to angelsaves for "metavorical" as I am nowhere near that clever.

Boyd’s always been the snake under Raylan’s pillow.

The preacher man holds a rattler high and Boyd looks at him and he  _ smirks _ .

The preacher man calls Boyd a devil and Boyd throws his head back and  _ laughs _ .

The preacher man bids Boyd to be gone and Boyd claps his hands and  _ says _ , “I will be back with a gift. Something special.”

(Had Raylan been there for that promised gift, he could’ve warned the preacher that that snake wasn’t a snake at all but Crowder kin.)

Boyd’s always been the snake under Raylan’s pillow - slithering out at night to swallow him whole.

Raylan curls up, snuggles in as Boyd noses at the top of his head - moans as Boyd’s teeth scrape along his scalp.

Boyd works Raylan down into himself, pulsing muscles a loving, gentle caress - the sound of Boyd’s heartbeat drums through all of Raylan to soothe his weathered nerves. There is no Arlo here. No coal to be dug. No law to flee. There’s just Boyd - Boyd all around him and through him, loving him wholly.

They sit like this, until morning comes, when Boyd relinquishes his hold - and Raylan wakes, cold and alone, chasing a rattler’s echo.


End file.
